La propuesta perfecta
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Post-guerra] Y Kiba pensó que tal vez no era cuestión de planeamientos, sino el momento oportuno. Y claro, la ayuda de un buen amigo.


**Titulo:** La propuesta perfecta.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Leve lenguaje soez, post-guerra.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Kiba Inuzuka & Hinata Hyuuga.  
**Extensión:** One-shot/ palabras.  
**Resumen:** Y Kiba pensó que tal vez no era cuestión de planeamientos, sino el momento oportuno. Y claro, la ayuda de un buen amigo.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.  
**La propuesta perfecta**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

Kiba se refregó las manos insistentemente contra sus pantalones, eliminando el sudor que evidenciaba el nerviosismo que se escurría por sus palmas y acomodándose por décimo sexta vez en el amplio sillón. La televisión estaba a un volumen ambiente —aunque no le prestara atención en lo absoluto— y Akamaru estaba echado al lado de él, con una clara expresión de fastidio en sus perrunas facciones y refunfuñando por lo bajo —casi parecía que era por el infantil comportamiento de su compañero—.

Ciertamente, decir que Inuzuka Kiba estaba nervioso era poco —muy, muy poco—. En estos momentos prefería enfrentarse a mil ninjas desarmado y sin Akamaru con tal de no hacer _eso_. Y no, no es que en realidad no quiera —si fuera ese el caso, no se le habría ni cruzado por la cabeza—, si no que... _Ya era el momento_.

Hinata y Kiba estaban por cumplir ya cinco años de noviazgo. Luego de la guerra —y cuando casi muere por un ataque del enemigo— finalmente pudo declarársele, sorprendiéndole el que ella haya aceptado —claro, no sin antes dejarlo sufrir sin una respuesta concisa por más de medio año—. Eran momentos como estos —ahí, despatarrado en el cómodo sofá del departamento de ambos con Akamaru casi gruñéndole y una cajita de terciopelo azul en su bolsillo que amenazaba con explotar— en que agradecía a todos los dioses que existían —y a los que no también, cabe decir— que Hinata no fuera la sucesora del trono Hyuuga.

Al final de la guerra y por haber sido un factor importante en ella, Neji fue postulado y aceptado casi instantáneamente para aquél cargo —lo que además, ayudaría a limar asperezas entre ambas ramas del clan—. Amén de eso, es decir… A duras peas podía mantener a Akamaru y a él mismo una semana —los siete días que, como máximo, su novia se embarca en alguna misión— vivos. A base de arroz y ramen instantáneo —si no es que su madre se apiada de ellos—, pero vivos en fin. ¿Cómo es que iba a velar por el imponente —y estirado— clan Hyuuga?

Suspiró, sacó la pequeña _caja-bomba_ y comenzó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos. Si iba a proponérselo, pensó, Hinata mínimamente merecía que lo hiciera en una de esas cursis citas románticas que tanto les gustan a las chicas, con flores, bombones y todas esas cosas rosadas…

Y el color se le fue del rostro cuando pensó en cómo mierda le iba a plantear eso a su suegro. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó de su pesadilla.

—¿Kiba-kun? ¿Akamaru-kun? Ya llegué.

En un ataque de desesperación y nerviosismo, hizo saltar la caja entre sus dedos, haciendo que Akamaru aprovechara la situación y la tomara entre sus dientes con agilidad. Kiba entró en pánico, y no tardó en abalanzarse a su compañero en un movimiento alterado. Hinata, que escuchó quejidos mezclados con gruñidos y cómo algo caía con violencia al suelo, corrió a la sala de estar. Al llegar, tuvo que enfocar y parpadear varias veces ante una escena que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar: su novio tratando de aplicarle una llave al gigantesco perro blanco y éste retorciéndose para esquivarlo. Soltó un jadeo.

—¡Kiba-kun! —no pudo evitar exclamar, más que nada ante aquél ambiente completamente irreal. El aludido miró a su novia un segundo y murmuró algo parecido a su nombre, pero sólo eso bastó para Akamaru que se liberó con presteza y gracia —dejando a Kiba besando el suelo— para acabar sentado al lado de la chica.

—_Mierda_ —masculló él dando una vuelta para quedar acostado boca arriba, respirando agitadamente por la improvisada pelea y colocando su brazo encima de su sonrosada cara. _Traidor_.

Hinata frunció el ceño, pero al escuchar el ladrido apagado del can giró hacia él. En su hocico pudo divisar algo, por lo que se sentó en sus rodillas para quedar a su altura —algo no muy difícil—, lo acarició y éste inmediatamente buscó su mano y le entregó un objeto de aterciopelado tacto.

Y ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo a la par que buscaba con la mirada al posible autor responsable de tamaño regalo.

—Kiba-kun… —tartamudeó. Él tragó audiblemente, y luego de unos segundos se armó de valor para levantarse y recorrer los escasos pasos que los separaban. Se acuclilló, y evitando el mirarla directamente le quitó con suavidad el estuche entre sus níveos dedos temblorosos.

—Yo… eh… —carraspeó. Al alzar la mirada, Hinata logró percibir el calor de sus pómulos, bien camuflados por esas marcas rojas— Quería que fuera algo… especial, y… eso —trató de excusar, sinceramente no hallando las palabras adecuadas. Inhaló profundamente, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo de madera —fingió no escuchar el jadeo de la chica para evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba— y con un movimiento limpio abrió la caja frente a ella, que albergaba una sencilla sortija de plata con tres diminutos zafiros. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró mirarla a los ojos—. De todas formas… Hinata, ¿quieres…?

No logró terminar de formular la oración, pues en ese momento la chica no resistió el impulso de rodear su cuello con los brazos y quedar encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando su cara en la curvatura del cuello de su novio.

—¿…casarte conmigo…? —logró terminar, no sin algo de confusión por ese inesperado arrebato, nada propio de su pudorosa novia. Escuchó una leve risilla amortiguada.

—Sí, claro que sí, Kiba-kun —logró responder, sintiendo cómo se humedecía levemente el cuello de su camiseta. Sonrió.

Akamaru ladró y movió su cola en señal de enhorabuena, para luego echarse al lado de la feliz pareja que estaba besándose de forma fogosa y sin importarle el hecho de que respirar era vital.

Y Kiba pensó que tal vez no era cuestión de planeamientos, sino el momento oportuno. Y claro, la ayuda de un buen amigo.

.

**FIN**


End file.
